


Queen of Queens

by jinxedragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Multi, Poetry, Queen - Freeform, Questions, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedragon/pseuds/jinxedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovers thoughts as they watch their Queen's kingdom torn apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Queens

Oh Queen of Queens  
Who ruled the land  
Not with a fist but an open hand  
What has become of you?  
Could what they say be true?  
Do you sit upon your iron throne  
Your once smooth skin replaced by bone?  
Is the velvet dress you so loved  
Turned ashen gray from the water above?

Oh Queen of Queens  
Whose beauty none could compare  
Who has killed you; who would dare?  
Was there a traitor among the loyal  
Who no longer considered this land their soil?  
Did they poison your water  
And wait for your precious heart to falter?  
When they plunged the dagger in  
Did their voice fill with laughter for their sin?

Oh Queen of Queens  
Who I hold so dear  
It is this fate that I do fear  
I told you to run, I told you to hide  
I only asked that to me you confide  
And here I sit with fear in my heart  
Waiting to hear your very last part  
Did you die in peaceful sleep  
Or did the dagger run too deep  
I can only hope to wonder  
For your kingdom has been torn asunder

**Author's Note:**

> Author commentary: I was originally trying to describe an area in my head (from this story in my head which no one will ever know about) where a skeleton sits on her throne. Her palace has become shambles, it old and wrecked with red roses growing around her throne. And behind her is a giant mirror that reflects not what it currently is but what it was. The queen stands up alive in it looking towards her ruined palace. 
> 
> But i got off topic in the second paragraph and it went in a totally different direction. Maybe one day I'll write it how it was meant to be (probably not).


End file.
